Alexander Dracul
| kanji = アレクサンダー・ドラキュラ | romanji =Arekusandā dorakyura | titles = Vampire The Dragon | image = | birthdate = | age = 500+ | race = Human | gender = Male | height =5'9 | weight = | hair color = | affiliation = House Dracul | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = Dark Mage | base of operations = Sin | teams = | status = Alive | family = Mina Dracul ~Sister Radu Dracul~Brother Rosalie Dracul~Descendant | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Blood and Bone Devil Slayer Magic | equipment = }} Alexander Dracul (アレクサンダー・ドラキュラ) is a warrior mage and an ancestor of the House Dracul. The youngest of three, he grew up in the times of various wars. He became a deadly warrior, like his brother and sister. His skills on the battlefield earned him the title The Dragon (竜,Ryū) to his family as well as The Devil (魔,Ma) to his enemies. Appearance Personality History Abilities Magical Prowess: High-Speed Regeneration: Blood and Bone Devil Slayer Magic (血骨の滅悪魔法, Chikotsu no Metsuaku Mahō): is a unique and dual type devil slayer magic. Originally being two separate, Blood Devil Slayer magic and Bone Devil Slayer Magic. They belonged to his sister, Mina Dracul and brother Radu Dracul, respectively. Upon the deaths of the two, they transferred their magic into Alexanders along with their bodies. The unification of the three gave birth to a unique and deadly style of magic. Though the use of this magic, Alexander gained the ability to manipulate the blood and bones with in body. With this control, Alexander has shown the ability to create additional appendages. Mostly using this to create extra arms, in order to help him perform techniques and attack opponents. He has also shown the ability to create eyes as well as quickly heal his body. Unlike his brother and sister, he has shown the ability to manipulate as well as grow flesh. *'Devil Technique - Dead Bone Appendage' (): **'Devil Technique - Dead Bone Clone' (亡い骨二重身,Naihone Nijūshin): *'Devil Technique - Dead Bone Destruction' (屍骨損壊,Shikotsusonkai): *'Devil Technique - Dead Bone Weaving' (屍骨機織り,Shikotsu Hataori): *'Devil Technique - Dead Bone Flower' (): *'Devil Technique - Dead Armor' (): *'Devil Technique - Calamity of Heaven and Earth' (災い天地,Wazawai Tenchi): *'Devil Technique - Scarlet Blood Shield' (): *'Devil Technique - Blood Rite' (): *'Devil Technique -' (): *'Devil Technique - Consumption Assimilation' (尽きる摂取, Tsukirusesshu; To Consume and Assimilate): One of Alexander's most used abilities, known as a unity of his sister and brother spells. Through its use he is able to consume the bodies of those he has killed in battle. With each body he consumes, he absorbs their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. However, he does not gain access to their magic but does gain a boost in his own. Aside from the consumption of bodies, the ability allow him to summon back the beings that he has consumed. In doing so, they often appear from his body or from a pool of blood that appears beneath him. These beings will follow his every command and can be reconsumed at anytime. **'Hound of Baskerville' (バスカヴィルのハウンド,Basukavu~iru no haundo): Alexander's most used summon as well as the first thing he ever consumed, known to have been a demon dog. The hound appears as a multi-eyed ravenous black wolf. It is known to be the fastest of his summons as well as the most deadly. When fully summoned, it appears as a six eyed black dog. With its enhanced senses, it is often used to track and often eat targets. Alexander will sometimes simply call the hound, Baskerville. **'Army of the Fallen' (軍の亡い,Gun no Nai; Lit Army of the Dead): Trivia * Alexander Dracul's name is based off of and . The father and uncle of Vlad Dracula, respectively. *Alexander's titles The Dragon and The Devil, is based off two translations for the name Dracul. Category:House Dracul Category:Devil Slayer